Mordis (Earth-Prime)
Origin Of The Mordis Years Of Training Bree is a very beautiful woman who has a Japanese accent. She is from Indian and Japanese descent. Bree grew up with her brother Alex. They both were trained by their grandfather and father when growing up. Bree and Alex never knew this until they were 18 but their mother was murdered by their grandfather. Bree was good at using her powers but she's a better fighter than power user while on the contrary her brother is good at fighting but he's way better at using his powers than being a fighter. Bree and Alex were trained by their Grandfather until they were 21. From 2019-2022 they were trained in the Mystic Temple in Tibet and they would get a bachelor's of their choice so Bree chose to get a degree in Business Management and Alex chose Mathematics. During Mystic Training not only Alex and Bree were training with their grandfather but four others were chosen too. Two of them were Manuel Garrett (Noctus) and Andrew Yang (Komori), eventually halfway through Year One of Mystic Training Manny and Bree started dating and in the Second Year of Mystic Training they had a sexual relationship. In the Fourth Year of Mystic Training which was the last they had to break up because they split paths, it was sad for both of them but it had to happen. Betrayal When Bree's father died on June 6th, 2029 she was devastated, her brother didn't seem to care and he went to Afghanistan. Monk Nach't Tule told her that Noctus killed him and she went out to go find him. Before she left she made a purple costume that was made out of Croncranium even though it was revealing, sexy and not practical. The reason why she made that costume is because she's bullet resistant and her high amount of chi protects her from forces from a shotgun. She went to Sol, Republic State, she saw Noctus fighting Manic and she kicked Manic in the face and punched Noctus' stomach and he was knocked back. Noctus saw her hand all glowing with a red aura, she said it was Comprised Evil Chi. Manny was amazed because he only saw chi as yellow. When Mordis grabbed her katana from her back it was fused with chi so when she attacked Noctus he felt all of the force even though his armor wasn't even pierced. Noctus took off his helmet and he threw up off the building he then put his helmet back on and he did a triple air kick in Mordis' face and she barely got hurt because of her massive amount of chi. Noctus was scared because she felt that being kicked really hard in the face felt like being his by a baseball bat in the ass. Manic came out of nowhere and he cloned himself and beat the hell out of Mordis until she kicked the real Manic in the face again and he was down on the ground. Noctus then asked why was Mordis doing this and she said "Because you have killed my father!" and Noctus replied with "I only kill people who keep coming back from major crimes, so your father has to be either Ticker or Green Ronin!" Mordis then said "Those two are not my father, you know my father Manny! He's Connor Savage, the son of Monk Nach't Tule, my grandfather and our sensei!" Noctus then took off his helmet and Mordis took off her mask. Noctus then said "Bree?" Bree then replied with "Yes old lover, it's me" Manny then said "I would know if I killed my ex's father." Bree then said "I believe you, my grandfather tends to have persuasive abilities" they both laughed acknowledging the fact. Manic then tried to come up to the unmasked Noctus and Manny kicked him straight in the face. Manic then teleported away. Bree started making out with Manny but he pushed her off and he said "I'm married" and she apologized saying "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know" and Manny responded with "It's okay, it's been years". Bree then told Manny that they should take down her grandfather for what he has done. Bree and Manny went to China in the Rachis, it took 5 Hours to get their. They eventually found where Monk Nach't Tule was, they found him perched on a ledge looking over and they had to race to catch him, he then stopped on top of a building a few miles away. Manny and Bree started fighting Monk Nach't Tule as Noctus and Mordis. Nach't Tule then mind controlled Bree and she started fighting Noctus, he then started talking to her and explaining their love in Mystic Training and she snapped out of her trance. They both started fighting Tule but he was dodging everything and he took them both down. Nach't Tule then ran away and went into hiding. Bree and Manny went too Japan in the Rachis and it took an hour to get to Atlas Tower in Tokyo. Bree took off her suit while Manny took of his helmet and obviously since Bree's "armor" was revealing he saw her change naked, he wasn't phased by it. Bree then started hitting on him and she put her breasts in his face but he didn't accept the offer for a night in bed because he was loyal to Maria at the time. Bree was sad but she eventually lost interest for the moment. Trickery In 2032 Bree invited Manny over at the Atlas Tower for a party, he of course accepted and he brought Alice. December 31, 2032 (New Years Party) was the party at Atlas Tower, the night was really cool. Alice finally got meet Manny's first serious girlfriend Bree. Bree and Alice are both very beautiful but they are jealous of each other for obvious reasons but they played it cool. At 12 AM they partied extra hard, everyone there got wasted! At exactly 1:36 AM everyone at the party screamed happy birthday to Manny and he felt happy, both Bree and Alice kissed him on the cheek. Alice was a little angry but she didn't call her out on it because she wanted to be cool. Around 2:30 AM on January 1st Bree slipped a sleeping drug in Alice's drink and everyone else at the party, they all started to sleep around 3:00 AM. Manny and Bree were the only two awake and Manny was tired. Bree then used her trickery powers to make Manny be in love with her the same way he was in Mystic Training, they both went into Bree's bedroom and they had one hell of a night, to make it seem less suspicious Bree brought Alice in the bed and Bree went to go sleep in the living room and she turned off all of the music and turned down the lights. Around 6:00 AM Bree, Alice and Manny woke up and made everyone get up and out of the tower. Bree, Manny and Alice all cleaned up the living floor of Atlas Tower to make Bree's living arrangements cleaner. Manny remembered the entire experience that happened a few hours earlier but he let it go as a dream. Bree then brought Manny and Alice to the top floor's Helipad to go home in the Helicopter. On Friday, October 7th, 2033 Bree gave birth to her baby boy and named him Leonardo Hideo Garrett because she knew Manny always wanted to name his first boy that and his second daughter Talia Naomi Garrett, but since he doesn't have a second daughter she obviously went to the first son name. On November 26th, 2043 Bree sent the ten years old Leonardo to Manny and Alice. They both were surprised and Alice was mad, not at Manny but at Bree. Bree then left and said that Leonardo needs a father and a mother, even though Leo wont see Alice as a mom he can at least accept her a step mother. Bree already taught Leo EVERYTHING that she knew about fighting, stealth, ninja training, English, Japanese and how to use his powers. Powers & Abilities Powers * Psionics: Bree can use various forms of psychic/mental ability and powers, using her mind to induce paranormal phenomena, such as telekinesis, foresight, etc. * Belief Inducement: Bree can force others to make them believe whatever she wants them to believe (for example, they may make someone else believe that they are in love with the user). Overtime a person who's been exposed to this power gets more resistant * Telepathy: Bree can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. * Psychometry: Bree obtains historical memories or sensations concerning beings and objects she can observe by her senses. With objects she gain the knowledge including the makers, users, and even those who have on passing used the object, and what has been done with it. With living beings or parts of the body Bree learns their general life-history, but doesn't gain anything of what they were thinking or feeling. * Hypnosis: Bree is able to affect or directly influence other people's minds to her commands. If the person has a strong mind it's harder for her to hypnotize others. If she has done it before they will be more resistant to her. * Chi Manipulation: '''Bree can create, shape and manipulate Chi. By learning to harness this inner natural energy, she can gain superhuman capabilities, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. Some examples include physically manifesting all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will, achieving extraordinary abilities, strength, speed, durability, and reflexes, or in some cases, enables the use of super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. * '''Telekinesis: Bree can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with her mind. * Psionic Blast: She has the ability to concentrate psychic energy into an explosion. * Shinpo Abilities * Genius Level Intellect * Business Management * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Marksmanship * Swordsmanship Paraphernalia Equipment Pysionis: Bree's only suit that she uses unless she's just dressed up in a black jumpsuit. This suit was created to conceal her identity while also fighting crime in it. It wasn't the best armor but since her chi is so powerful he skin is very bullet resistant. Her armor is made out of Croncranium. About The Suit * Weapons Used: Katana (On Back), Shuriken (12 Around Her Belt) * Used From: '''Used From The Ages of 28 - 47. Fighting Styles Karate, Boxing, Kick Boxing, Muay Thai, Judo, Taekwondo, Jujitsu, Wrestling, Sumo, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Coreeda, Tai-Chi, Capoeira, Jeet Kune Do, Kung Fu, Animal Styles Of Kung Fu, Chinese Wushu, Muay Lao, Aikido, Wing Chun, Escrima, Hapkido, Savate, Kendo, Bojutsu, Shotokan, Taijustu, Vale Tudo, Huka-huka, Limalama, Japanese Ninjutsu. She has extensive training in escapology, criminology, fencing, stealth, disguise, and numerous other combat/non-combat disciplines. Weapons * Archery * Knife fighting * Stick fighting * Swordsmanship * Melee weapons '''Weapons Mordis Uses: Swords, spears, shields, knives, clubs, quivers and arrows. A large variety of firearms and other weapons used for close range, as well as technological weapons and devices. Transportation * Helichopter: She has a helicopter that is really fast and it has missiles and a machine gun with a GPS inside the cockpit. The helicopter is bulletproof and it is off the radar so it's untraceable. Power Grid | Intelligence = 5 | Strength = 2 | Speed = 2 | Durability = 5 | Energy Projection = 5 | Fighting Skills = 6 |